


First time for everything

by Qwerty1



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 20:41:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7906984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qwerty1/pseuds/Qwerty1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What do you think sex in zero gravity would be like?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	First time for everything

**Author's Note:**

> Me: I can't write smut for my life
> 
> Me later: *writes smut*

"What do you think sex in zero gravity would be like?"

The Doctor nearly chokes on his tea, his eyes going wide as he stares at his girlfriend in disbelief.   
"What!?" he blurts out, believing it's a joke.   
"I was just wondering. Might be fun, you know."   
"Who are you and what have you done to my sweet, innocent companion?"   
Rose bursts into a laugh, slapping her hand over her mouth.   
"I'm being totally serious", she tells him through giggles.

 

"Suprise!" the Doctor exclaims as he pushes the TARDIS door open.  
Rose hesitates a few nano seconds, not sure what to expect. It doesn't look like they're in any kind of city: it's a corridor with a massive door at the end, walls floor and ceiling entirely made of white-colored metal. She looks over at the Doctor for a clue of where they might be, but he simply grins. Okay then.

He grabs her hand, more or less dragging her over to the door. Using his sonic he unlocks it with a loud buzz, opening it a few inches and peering out.  
"Everything's clear, love. And, you might wanna grab onto something", he tells her.  
"What?"

He opens the door a bit more, before jumping - yes, jumping - through the doorway. The space on the other side of the door can't really be classified as an actual room: it's a huge opened space, the wall closest to the doorway filled with metal ladders. Everywhere she looks she can see several huge metal objects, simply floating in thin air and also covered in ladders. 

Rose simply gapes as he floats freely, like the air was water, before grabbing a ladder step below her feet and pułling himself towards her.   
"Woah, this was not like I expected! Not complaining, though! C'mon, love!"   
Her brain finally catches up, and she realizes exactly what this thing is and why they are here. There's a burst and excitement in her, and she takes a few steps forward. Looking down at her feet, her toes now right at the edge of the floor, she takes a deep breath to brace herself. 

"Trust me", the Doctor tells her softly, climbing up the ladder a few steps and reaching out his hand to her.  
How can refuse something like that? She takes a deep breath, closes her eyes, and walks right into the open air. It's a very odd feeling, a bit like that time they visited the moon. 

She grabs his hand, and he pulls her close to him. She grabs his shirt in a fist to keep from floating away, pressing her lips to his. He responds by licking her bottom lip softly, requesting permission to explore her mouth. That isn't something he needs to ask twice, she parts her lips and moans as their tounges makes contact with each other.   
"Beautiful", he whispers, one of his hands making their way in under her bright pink shirt.   
She nods to confirm that it's alright for him to remove the clothing item, and she lifts her arms one by one to help him slide it off her body. She puts her arms around his neck, taking a moment to just take in their current situation. 

"Well? Is it like you thought it would be?" the Doctor asks her in a whisper, his hot breath coming in contact with her skin making her gasp.  
"Actually, we - oh - havn't really done much yet."  
"Awww Rose, I'm very sorry that you feel that way. Cause the way I see it, we've been doing a whole lot of things already. But..."

Instead of keep talking, he wraps her partly-naked body in his arms and kicks at the wall behind him, sending them both floating through the gravity-less room until her back collides with a hard, slightly bumpy surface. She lets out a little shriek, more in suprise than actual pain. The Doctor doesn't know that, though. 

"I'm so sorry, love. I didn't mean to be that rough, I-"  
"It's fine", Rose tells him, no longer able to keep from giggling.  
"What's so funny?" he questions, his voice full of pretend-hurt.   
She shakes her head.   
"Nothing, just... This entire thing, I suppose. That we are actually here, doing this. I didn't even think you would take my request seriously."  
"I didn't. Or, at least not at first. But then it hit me, it might be a fun thing to try. We did run out of new rooms to... Well, have fun in, and I doubt the TARDIS would appreciate it if-"

Rose interrupts him mid-sentence by bursting into a fit of laughter. He can't do anything but stare at her as she catches her breath, struggling to breath normaly again.  
"I-I just... The thought that you'd even get an actual idea like this! It's just-"  
"You were the one who gave me the idea", he reminds her.  
"Yeah, I know! But you did it!"  
"I did. Anything for you, my love", he tells her sweetly, one hand coming up to touch her cheek gently.   
Rose is sure his loving action might have brought tears to her eyes, if it hadn't bee for the arousal between her legs. And judging by the now very visable dent right at his tight, the Doctor's having about the same feeling.

Time to do something about that, then.

Rose reaches behind herself, finding her bra clasp after a minute's fumbling and unhooking it. The Doctor's eyes seem to actually get darker as he witnesses the action. He grabs the bra and, in lack of a better word, throws it away (it would've been throwing if there was gravity). When the clothing item is out of the way, he leans forward to kiss, lick and even bite her now very bare breasts. She jumps at the feeling of his teeth against her nipple, but based on the noise she's making she liked it. 

A short moment later they've helped each other get rid of their clothes, while still kissing and sharing intimate touches. Rose moans his name, pressing her body impossibly closer to his.   
"Doctor..."  
"I've got you", he promises, wrapping both his arms and legs around her.  
Without warning he pushes himself away from the metal surface against which Rose's back has been pressed for the last minute, sending himself (and her) tumbling through nothing before stilling in simply hanging in the air. The simple chock of that and the constant feeling she's gonna fall would've almost paralyzed Rose, if it wasn't for the distraction of him finally pressing into her. 

She moans in response to that, arching her back into nothing as powerfull sparks of pleasure shoots all through her body. The Doctor holds her impossibly tighter, and her legs finds their way around his middle.   
"D-Doctor-" she whines, wanting to say something else but her voice breaks into a moan as he starts to move inside her. He moans her name over and over, the syllebles blending together with his moans and curses. 

It doesn't take very long until he speeds up his thrusts, finding a rhythm that leaves them both gasping into each other's mouths. Their mouths finds each other, tounges dancing together.   
"C-close", Rose stutters out, doing her best not to lose it.  
The Doctor's now got his face pressed into her shoulder, his breath coming out a tiny huffs. He says something, but she can't really make out what.

"Huh?"  
The Doctor pulls his face back from Rose's damp skin to look at her face. He can tell she's close. Which is a very good thing, since he's not far from his realize either. He moves his mouth to her neck, nibbling at the skin. She twists her neck so he can access as much skin as possible, a pleasured little noise escaping from her throat.   
"I said, me too", he whispers, his hot breath tickling her skin. 

He speeds up even more to prove his point, his thrusts growing irregular as he struggles to make her come first despite being so close. He might be a lot of things, but not a selfish lover. He pushes into her faster and harder and faster, making sure to hit that one spot every time.   
"C'mon, Rose. C'mon", he coaxes, his hands moving lower and lower down her back. 

Rose isn't able to hold her orgasm back any longer, and she honestly sees no reason to do so. Her body vibrates of pure pleasure as she comes, the moan getting stuck in her throat at the suprising - but not unwelcomed - feeling of him coming inside of her. That only intensifies the pleasure, making the after chocks last even longer. 

When the Doctor finally catches his breath again, Rose is leaning her entire weight against him. Not that he minds, though. He presses a kiss to her forehead and she looks up to meet his eyes.   
"Hello", he greets cheerfully.  
"Hi", she replies, giggling as she notices their current situation: completely naked, tangled together and simply laying in thin air. 

He pulls out from her, pressing a kiss to her lips.   
"Well, was that like you thought it would be?"  
Rose shakes her head.  
"No, Doctor. It was better."


End file.
